And Antoher One Bites the Dust
by BreexItachi
Summary: Sasuke brings Karin home in hopes to ask her out. But will Itachi get in the way?


Itachi reclined on his couch as he read a magazine. While Sasuke was at school, he didn't have any responsibilities. The only way he would have to work is if he went on a mission, and the village hadn't been giving him any lately. Yep, taking care of his little brother was a piece of cake now that Sasuke was sixteen.

Itachi had been reading for about an hour by the time the twenty two year old heard the door open, and voices floated though the entryway of the Uchiha mansion.

A male voice, obviously Sasuke's, said, "Here, Karin, let me take your coat."

A female voice giggled. Oh great, Sasuke brought home a girl. More interruptions to his lazy afternoon.

"I'm home Nii-san! And I brought a friend with me!" Sasuke's footsteps were heard coming towards Itachi, along with a less harsh, almost dainty pair. When the two finally fount Itachi, he was sitting in an upright position, holding his magazine between two fingers. When Itachi saw Sasuke's 'friend', he silently gaped at her. She was about five feet five inches tall with raven hair, just like Sasuke and him. She had a pair of thick black glasses that didn't look geeky; they actually made her look more attractive. She was wearing the school's mandatory uniform, a mini skirt that came down to the middle of her thighs and a fitting Polo.

"This is Karin." Sasuke said in a bored voice. Sasuke looked at his brother in disgust. Although no one else knew, he could tell when his very attractive older brother was interested in someone. Itachi was defiantly staring at Karin in that way.

Sasuke scowled at his brother and led Karin into his room. Karin followed, but Itachi couldn't help but notice the tiny smile on her face as she looked at him and the peek over her shoulder at him. Itachi smirked at went back to his reading with a smile on his face. Yes, this was defiantly going to be an interesting evening.

--

_Knock Knock._

Sasuke groaned. He and Karin were listening to music when they were interrupted.

_Damn this better be important Itachi. I was just about to make a move…_

He opened the door to reveal his brother holding a tray of snacks. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. Itachi never made him and his friends snacks unless…

Sasuke stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Sasuke asked in a harsh whisper.

"I'm just bringing snacks to you and your little friend in there." Itachi pointed to his door.

Sasuke growled, "Last time you did that was when Hinata and I were working on a project. I was about to ask her out when you stole her from me from under my nose!" He leaned against the door, "You always steal the girls away from me."

Itachi just put on a kind face, "Sasuke-kun, I would never do that with this young lady. I just wanted to bring you guys these snacks. I even made your favorite!" He waved a rice ball in Sasuke's face. "But since you don't seem to want them…"

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, Nii-san, you can bring them in. But I mean it, no funny business!"

Itachi entered the room and looked at Karin, who was on Sasuke's bed. He smirked the smirk that made all the girls he'd ever met swoon. Karin's eyes melted into pure want for the older Uchiha.

_Step one, complete._

He placed the snacks on the desk in the corner, and casting Karin one last look; he walked out and shut the door behind him.

The truth was, Itachi did want this one. She was what he called 'a classic girl next door', and he was always a sucker for them. He was going to steal her from his little brother.

_Like they say, all's fair in love and war._

--

"Sasuke-kun! Dinner!" Itachi called from downstairs. Sasuke was about to try, again, to ask Karin out, but he was interrupted by the shout. Deciding to ignore the call, he turned back to Karin again, but she was already on her way to the door.

"Come on Sasuke, we don't want Itachi-san to wait." She said simply as she opened the door.

Sighing, Sasuke followed her down to the kitchen. Itachi had gone Italian tonight and made spaghetti and meatballs. Sasuke hopped onto a kitchen stool, but Itachi shook his head.

"We'll be eating in the dining room tonight." Itachi said as he did his best sexy smile. He opened the door and Sasuke's jaw dropped. The dining room was candle-lit, and the table had a red table-cloth (the silk one they only used for company) spread on it. The bowls of spaghetti were already on the table, one meatball placed neatly in the exact center of the heap of spaghetti in each bowl.

Itachi ran to a chair and pulled it out. He motioned for Karin to come and sit.

"Here is your seat, m'lady." He said, bowing.

Karin blushed as she sat down and Itachi pushed her chair in. He sat down in the seat across from her and looked at his little brother, with a taunting look on his face.

"Oi, Sasuke, come and eat. It's getting cold."

Sasuke sat down in the seat next to Karin and started to eat.

Karin's eyes never left the older Uchiha. Noticing this, Itachi took a bite of his spaghetti and slurped it up slowly. He sensed Karin feeling more and more lust for him.

"How do you like the spaghetti, Karin-chan?" Itachi asked seductively. Karin giggled at the nickname.

"Actually, Itachi-san, I'm a vegetarian, so I wont be able to eat the meatball."

Sasuke smirked. Score one for Sasuke.

"Well, my dear, let me get that for you." He came around the table, knelt in front of Karin, and took the meatball from her plate with his fork. He brought it around the table and put it in his bowl.

As far as Sasuke saw it, he didn't see anything that was the least bit attractive, but when he glanced at Karin, her eyes showed she found it hot. Sasuke growled and leaned back in his chair with his arms folded in front of him.

Karin didn't notice Sasuke's change in behavior as she continued to stare at Itachi, who was slowly eating her meatball in a seductive way.

Itachi suddenly stood up, "Karin-chan, would you join me in the front hall for a minute? I need to ask you something and Sasuke looks like he isn't finished."

"Why can't you ask her here? Bastard." Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi laughed, "My, my, someone has quite a colorful vocabulary. I would like to speak to Miss Karin in private, thank you."

Karin just nodded and got up from her chair. As Itachi led her to the front hall, Sasuke shot him a death glare.

--

"Thank you, my dear, for joining me here in the front hall." Itachi took Karin's hand and kissed it. She giggled and turned redder than she was.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Karin, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me? I'd really…" He kissed Karin's hand again, "…really appreciate it."

"No!" Both Itachi and Karin looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of them.

"Karin, I was about to ask you the same question, all afternoon." He walked up to Karin, "Karin, please. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Karin's face scrunched up at Sasuke, "Sorry Sasuke, Itachi asked first." She turned to Itachi, but she still talked to Sasuke, "Besides, he's so sweet. Unlike you. All you do is want to listen to music all day."

Itachi held out his hand as she took it. They walked to the front door. Itachi looked back at Sasuke, and shot him a look that said, 'Better luck next time, little brother.'

And another one bites the dust.

--

**Hey guys! Bree here. I was talking with my friend about getting my boyfriend to dress up as Itachi, while I dress up as Karin for an upcomming Anime convention. She asked me, "Wait, doesn't Karin like Sasuke?" With that inspiration, I was able to produce this fic! I hope you guys enjoyed and please (if you haven't yet) check out "Inside the Akatsuki". **

**Thank you Katie! **


End file.
